


Endlessness

by jawsandbones



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/pseuds/jawsandbones
Summary: “I won’t be gone long. A couple months.” All it takes is a head tilt upwards for his lips to find Keith’s. “I won’t even be gone long enough for you to miss me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Million lights all washed away. Empty space in all its grace. Endlessness is here to stay.[Endlessness won't wash away.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsEE4LS7btQ)_
> 
> **Recommended Listening** :[ Solar Sailer - Daft Punk](http://youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=yRvVyMuWbpM)

Bright light streaming through the windows, illuminating the dust floating through the air. He could reach out and touch them if he wanted to. There are sounds of birds in the distance, the wind blowing sand against the glass. The shack creaks as it shifts, an angry layer of warmth spreading through it. He already has sweat upon his back. Not from the warmth of the desert, the shack, but from human heat. Shiro lies in the bed beside him, one arm underneath Keith’s neck, breathing peacefully and lost in sleep.

The bed is small, cramped, not meant for more than one personal. The blanket is tangled about their legs. He has barely any room and has to keep himself tucked tight against Shiro to not fall off. In his sleep, his fingers twitch meaningless morse-code against Keith’s skin. He lifts himself as quietly as possible, his palms flat against either side of Shiro’s head. He’s focusing on reaching with his foot, trying to find the floor, when hands reach up.

Shiro smiles as he threads fingers through Keith’s hair, wrapping one strand around his finger. “What are you doing?” He asks, the hand not wrapped in Keith’s hair travelling down Keith’s back. He rests it against his hip, holding tight.

“Getting you breakfast,” Keith says and Shiro shakes his head. His hands press down, pulling Keith in on top of him, hand on his hip now pressed flat against his lower back. He keeps his other hand at Keith’s neck while Keith’s own arms bury themselves underneath Shiro.

“Stay,” he murmurs. Keith closes his eyes, breathes quietly in the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s fingers drift lazily over Keith’s spine. He finds every bump, every ridge, and treasures every rise and fall. There are three birthmarks on Keith’s back. He knows where they are without having to look. He brushes his fingers over them, knowledgeable presses.

“You could stay too,” Keith says. He lifts himself upwards, holds his face over Shiro’s. “You don’t have to go.” Another smile from Shiro. Not one that reaches his eyes. He brushes a thumb against one of Keith’s cheekbones.

“I won’t be gone long. A couple months.” All it takes is a head tilt upwards for his lips to find Keith’s. “I won’t even be gone long enough for you to miss me.” Slow, lazy, his tongue works its way into his mouth. He pulls his bottom lip between his, squeezes at Keith’s hip. He moves them to sit up together, Keith’s arms around his neck, his legs wrapping around his waist. Shiro has fingers on his spine again, up and down, memorizing the way it feels.

He pulls Keith tight against him, chest against chest, rolling a hand through mussed hair. They both taste like sleep but neither seems to mind. Keith holds tight, fingertips bruising into skin. The kiss grows hungrier, fiercer, tongues fighting against each other for dominance. Keith is shifting his hips, his legs pressing tighter.

“I will miss you,” Keith tells him fiercely when they pull apart, foreheads touching. He’s not even gone yet but already Keith’s chest is tight. That smile, smile, smile. Keith thinks he’ll remember this morning until his dying day. Slow, lazy, they don’t leave that bed for a long time. Shiro has his helmet already on, waiting as Keith puts the keys in his pocket after locking up the shack. Their secret. An escape.

Shiro is almost late. Keith watches the broadcast in the dorms, his arms crossed, and his face impassive. The other students are cheering as the ship takes off, disappears into the endlessness of space, on its way to Kerberos. When he gets back to his room, he pukes in the bathroom sink. He sinks down to his knees, his hands over his mouth and his legs shaky. Only a few months, he tells himself.

* * *

Shiro’s fingers track invisible shapes in the air. It’s the only thing that’s gotten him through the first couple weeks trapped in the galra ship. He lies on the bed in his cell, fingers moving, his eyes closed. He can almost feel every ridge. He knows where the birthmarks would be. He knows the space between his ribs, the weight of him, and the length of his hair. The little marks of a frown between his brows when Shiro would tell him how good he looks with longer hair. He never did know how to take a compliment. He tracks ridges and bumps, clenches his hand into a fist.

* * *

 

Dead. His elbow is on the table, his cheek resting against his fist. There’s a pencil between the fingers of his other hand, and he’s staring blankly at the exam paper beneath him. Everyone else is writing. Endless little marks and scratches, a cacophony of noise that burrows its way into Keith’s brain and makes him cringe. He rubs at his temple, his forehead, keeps his hand over his eyes. He puts the pencil down. He leaves without turning in his exam. The page is empty anyway.

Helmet on his head, foot on the pedal, the way to the shack is engrained in his brain. He drifts there without thinking, finds it achingly empty. He’s so tired. He pulls the blanket over him without bothering to change, still wearing muddy boots. He wakes to bright light streaming through the windows, illuminating the dust floating in the air. Dead. He closes his eyes, drapes his arms over his head. He thinks he’ll go mad. He doesn’t return to the Garrison.

* * *

All of it points to tonight. Keith stands on the porch of the shack, arms crossed, face turned towards the sky. A streak of fire, burning closer and closer. It lights up the night sky, a star in its own right, on its descent to earth. He peers through binoculars, calculates the distance. The Garrison would reach it first. He’d need a distraction. He loads the bike with what he needs. Helmet on, foot on the pedal. He races through dust and desert, to the thing that might actually mean something.

He sets the charges, circles around. His thumb wavers over the trigger. Waiting. Waiting. Now. The explosions go off without a hitch. The Garrison personal races towards it. He makes his way inside, scarf over his face. His chest is tight, his heart beating fast. He’s not sure what he’s expecting. It’s the only thing that’s kept him moving. Tonight, tonight, he might get some answers.

He steals his way onto the alien ship, fighting through medical personal. They don’t put up much of a fight. His footsteps are light as he makes his way to the gurney. He thinks he’s going to be sick. There’s bile in his throat, an ache hanging on every rib. “Shiro?” He doesn’t trust his eyes. He reaches out, hands on his face. There’s a scar on his face, a streak of white in his hair. _Takashi_. Alive. Alive, not dead.

* * *

Keith has banished the others outside of the shack. Shiro needs rest, he insists. He’s the only one who stays. He brushes back white strands from his face with shaking fingers. His thumb moves over cheekbones, over lips. Alive. Shiro is dressed in rags, smells of sweat and fear. He’s grimacing in his sleep, fingers tapping out in frantic twitches. Keith cups his face in his hands, presses his forehead against his. Alive. He feels a hand move over his thighs, an arm wrapping around his waist. Fingers travel underneath his shirt, touching against his spine. “I missed you,” Keith says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked! You can always find me at my [tumblr!](http://jawsandbones.tumblr.com/)


End file.
